


Dear Granger

by PforPhoebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, largely canon, middle aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe
Summary: Draco Malfoy writes to Hermione Granger in order to apologize for an accident which occurred at the Burrow, and some more.





	Dear Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silhouette_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/gifts).



_Dear Granger,_

I hope Julius find his way to your home alright, that old thing almost bit off my pinky last Thursday. He is no more his virile self back in the Hogwarts days. Are you enjoying some peace in London without having the kids at home, too? I assume London right now is even more of an unbearable sweltering mess than Wiltshire, and for the same reason I’ve been avoiding any errand that sends me to London for the past three weeks. Summer is rippling in the air in the ever so lovely way that only tickles the exterior of my charm-protected mansion, and I’m afraid this day would be lavished even if I decided against irking you with my fidgety words.

First and foremost, I do apologize for the fist-fight with your husband the other day. By no means did I wish to crash your golden-trio family function at the Burrow, however after three invitations it started to seem rude to deject Molly Weasley. _Merlin_ that woman was persistent. Naturally, agreeing to let Scorpius backpack all over Asia with your children and the young Potters did not grant me _Single Slytherin Father of the Year_. He made a promise to escape my wards and never come back in case his plan with Rose didn’t pan out after all. I suppose you’ve already noticed my son’s unusual affection towards Rose, being the observant minx that you are. The same level of insight I do not expect from your husband, because Ronald Weasley is always Ronald Weasley, although I believe things like this could hardly escape parents’ attention no matter how hard our teenagers try. 

Scorpius was mulling over his breakfast some fortnight ago and tried to strike up a discussion with me about the scent that your daughter wore. “How is _Rose_ Weasley not wearing _rosy_ fragrance but some scent that resembles orange blossom,” was what he said, I believe. Then that day, Rose welcomed me at the Burrow where the misfortune happened, a tome tucked under her arm and reading glasses balanced on the top of her head, when I caught a whiff of bergamot and neroli. Please do not switch the scent back to that vanilla one you used last Easter just because Rose started to appreciate the importance of a good parfum. The color of your eyes and hair can’t really be the reason for you to choose sweet gourmand perfumes. I’m already suffocated by the revolting clouds of cotton-candy flavored ethanol in my office, a million thanks to Ms. Bobica. Somedays it could actually camouflage traces of my nightly abandonment whenever five _Scourgify_ ’s and a battle shower wouldn’t do the trick. Potter asked me if I got hungover again at a certain point in May and his nosiness was readily satiated by a glance thrown in my secretary’s direction. Perhaps the one bonus that keeps me from sacking Ms. Bobica. That and her genuine dread for the faded Dark Mark.

Sorry for the digression. The take-home message is: please keep wearing neroli, the scent flatters you indefinitely.

As Providence would have it, alas, Ron Weasley didn’t take the news as well as I. I concede that snogging Rose Weasley in an unkempt garden plagued with gnomes was not the best idea Scorpius had come up with. The roaring syllables coming out of that oaf of a Weasley however, reaffirmed to me why he managed to be sorted to the same House as you were. He then ricocheted across the room and flailed his fists towards my face. You were very much entranced by Teddy Lupin’s insider point of view on the issue of werewolf rights and missed the epic punch. Apparently, his penchant for misdirected violence has deteriorated to a baser version of its former self. You can even call it a feat now if his reflected hex caused him to disgorge buckets of slugs again. Even better for you to miss his colorful comments on the upbringing of my son and my late father, which was why my good sense expired along with my wand work. I hated to have my son help me heal my broken nose and clean up the gore in front of virtually every member of the extended Weasley family, so we apparated away the moment you stormed into the scene. 

Scorpius tried not to appear as disaffected as he actually was that his love affair with your daughter was revealed to every soul in our little circle, and put up a pretense pretty well until the night before his departure to _Chiengmai_. He looked very pent up during dinner and finally spit it out when he’s done with the dessert: “Do you think Rose would still let me woo her after that thing?” I told him the truth. Her father would certainly implode at the thought of a Malfoy boy pursuing his daughter, but he can stick it up his own arse (my original words indeed). Rose is simply not the type of girl who follows her father’s orders to a tee. Boy took off the next day slightly more like himself. I taught him three different contraceptive spells just in case Rose is uninformed (which I doubt). And please don’t act like you are offended by my crass hypothesis, they probably have already done it multiple times now. My only concern is that they would throw caution to the wind in the tantalizing tropical backdrop and forget to cast the spells after all. We’ll look into the solution only when the problem presents itself, so there’s no need for the howler you’re planning to compose right now.

I would like to apologize to you and your husband formally, Granger, and I sincerely hope that you two could join me for an afternoon at the Manor. The gardenias are blooming their last and most ferocious bloom and I’d love to share the view with you. Please owl back your availabilities along with your husband’s for the next week. Maybe use one of your speedy Ministry owls instead and let Julius stay with you for a few more. That poor thing could use some extra break as you can probably tell.

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_


End file.
